


Breathe Me In

by Soul4Sale



Series: Life Is Too Short To Last Long [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Death, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, burial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Me In

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a companion piece to Life Is Too Short To Last Long. I had started this before I wrote it, actually, but it sounded like a better sequel piece. I’m really happy with these short little things, and I don’t really know why. Either way, here we go!

Absent tears leaked down his cheeks, but there was nothing but a thick sort of numbness in his chest, at this point. The funerals had grown smaller and smaller with every death that Kenny had over the years, though there was always at least one person attending; Leopold “Butters” Stotch. 

This time around, the funeral was only Butters, who slumped down to sit after putting Kenny’s body to rest. He spent his time weaving orange and teal ribbons in a fancy pattern around a wooden cross he’d made, sitting at Their Rock near the edge of Stark’s Pond. It was too hard to think about, too difficult to imagine that his favorite jacket was covered in blood and resting on the other’s body beneath the dirt. He had been the cause of Kenny’s death, and while it was still sinking in, he found himself hoping, waiting, desperate for his lover to come out of nowhere and cup his hands over his eyes and ask ‘guess who?’ 

Of course, it never came. 

Instead, the temperature dropped the longer he sat there, and after he’d placed the ribbon over hastily prepared cross, he just sunk down into the snow. Tears renewed the tracks down his cheeks as he felt his shoulders shake, sobs leaving him unable to breathe. 

“I’m so sorry.” He managed, voice cracking as he fell forward, lining himself up against the other’s grave and hugging the ground as best he could. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another little piece, hopefully the next one will be longer. I have decided this is a three-part piece, and I want to capture different emotions in each of them.


End file.
